


感謝你在那個暮春來到了我的眼前。

by souseigame



Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [4]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero
Genre: M/M, inasure - Freeform, イナスレ, 奈因 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 幼馴染。※ 伊總視角。※ 前設是奈因關係曖昧，終於變成這樣了。※ 亂七八糟的，希望有寫出幼馴染的感覺。
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard, 界塚伊奈帆/スレイン・トロイヤード, 界塚伊奈帆/斯雷因．特洛耶特
Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567318
Kudos: 1





	感謝你在那個暮春來到了我的眼前。

**Author's Note:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 幼馴染。  
> ※ 伊總視角。  
> ※ 前設是奈因關係曖昧，終於變成這樣了。  
> ※ 亂七八糟的，希望有寫出幼馴染的感覺。

伊奈帆記得他和斯雷因是甚麼時候認識的。大概是在他六歲左右，某天老師領着一個十分漂亮的孩子進了班房，那就是當時只有七歲的斯雷因。 

他有着一頭柔軟的金髮，一雙碧綠的貓眼水汪汪的，頭戴的草帽上繫着天藍色的緞帶，穿着藍白色調的水手服，白皙的膚色在可愛的衣服襯托下更顯通透。 

可愛。 

當時班上的女同學心裏大概都有着這種想法。但男生不一樣，畢竟不是青春期，小孩子都是想增加同性玩伴的，他們表現得有點失望。 

是的，那時大家都錯把斯雷因看成女孩子，包括伊奈帆。誰會想到這樣漂亮的人會是男生呢？ 

顯然地，就這點而言，伊奈帆與他的男同學不一樣。在斯雷因踏進班房那一瞬間，他就覺得自己已經墜入愛河了。 

好可愛。 

於是在老師讓斯雷因坐在身為班長的伊奈帆身旁時，他亳不猶豫地向着斯雷因說：「我是界塚伊奈帆。成績優秀，將來一定是個有成就的人，所以長大後請務必與我結婚。」斯雷因一呆，抱歉地笑說：「可是我是男生……」 

就這樣，關於對斯雷因性別的誤會很快就解開了，連帶着伊奈帆丟盡面癱臉的求婚在班上傳開了。 

小鬼與小鬼總是很快混熟，斯雷因與班上的小孩也是一樣。人本能地喜歡長得漂亮的東西，更何況斯雷因的性格溫柔又可靠呢？光是一個上午，班上的同學都已經與斯雷因交上朋友了。 

反觀伊奈帆，他在接下來的整天都沒再敢向斯雷因搭話，因為把別人錯認為女孩子實在太丟臉了，還讓對方長大後嫁給自己甚麼的真的是不能更丟臉。 

這樣想着，伊奈帆覺得斯雷因鐵定對他留下了不好的印象。然而驚喜在放學時出現了，他準備步行回家時，斯雷因主動向伊奈帆說話了。 

「界塚同學你也走這邊嗎？我也是，不如以後一起放學吧！」「好啊。」伊奈帆雖然面無表情，但心裏快要樂開花了。 

對方沒有討厭自己，太好了。 

「今天的事請不要介意，人們常把我錯當女孩子。」斯雷因笑得很溫柔，伊奈帆只好尷尬地回了聲「嗯」。「不過見面沒幾分鐘就向女孩子求婚還真是新穎的玩笑啊。」「我沒有在開玩笑。」「瞧！你面無表情地開玩笑真是有趣。」看來對方已經認定他在開玩笑，那他也不再解釋了。「是嗎？」 

「他們說你沒有一個好朋友，我不相信。你成績好，人也幽默。」「我是沒有。」斯雷因跑到伊奈帆面前，輕輕抓起伊奈帆的雙手，說：「我也沒有。那我們來當好朋友吧。」 

現在想來，看到斯雷因的第一眼他就喜歡上他了，而在他抓住他雙手的那一刻，他確信這個人就是他要在世上尋找的另一半的靈魂。 

雖說知道了斯雷因是男生，但他還是很喜歡他。與其說是對他一見鍾情，不如說是因為斯雷因那雙溫暖的手和那份善良體貼讓他不自覺地喜歡上了。 

才六七歲的小孩說戀愛或許會顯得很兒戲，可伊奈帆是認真的，他知道自己是真的這麽想。事實上，在往後的日子裏，他對斯雷因的感情也的確從未減退。 

很快他們就要好起來，伊奈帆也從斯雷因口中得知，他的故鄉在北歐那邊，他的父親是個研究員，碰上這邊的研究所出資贊助他的研究，所以就和斯雷因一起搬來這個地方了。為了適應新的學習環境，斯雷因也只好重讀一年一年級。 

伊奈帆主動提出要幫斯雷因補習，對方也很高興地答應了，於是每天放學後，兩個人就聚在伊奈帆的房間寫作業、讀書。 

「這邊，寫錯了。」伊奈帆指着斯雷因科學作業上的一道題。「這邊畫出示意圖就能較易明白了。」他拿起鉛筆，在斯雷因的作業簿上畫下了簡單明瞭的圖畫。「真的！把圖畫出來更易懂了！」斯雷因燦爛地笑着，「伊奈帆真的很擅長科學科啊！」 

伊奈帆微微露出了笑容：「斯雷因才是，那麼快就適應了這邊的學習，進步也很快。尤其是語文和英文，真的十分厲害，很快就不用我幫你了。」「也沒規定成績好不能一起寫作業吧？」斯雷因伏在桌上，以眼角的餘光注視着伊奈帆，「我很喜歡跟伊奈帆一起溫習啊，不懂的地方你全部都會教給我！」 

「果然……你還是和我結婚吧。」「哈哈，你又開玩笑了。」 

斯雷因來時剛好是暮春季節，櫻花也落的七七八八了，沒多久便迎來了夏天。 

伊奈帆的姐姐和斯雷因的父親都總是不在家，所以差不多整個暑假他們都在一起。他們家離得近，來往對方的家也很方便，有時他們會在伊奈帆家的後庭乘涼，有時他們會窩在斯雷因的房間裏看書，有時他們會與家人聯絡後直接在對方家中睡下。 

「伊奈帆你看！」斯雷因站在池塘旁邊用力向伊奈帆招手。伊奈帆把正在看的天文圖書放在一旁，慢步走向斯雷因。「池塘裏有甚麼嗎？」他拉着伊奈帆蹲下來，說：「你看，有隻龜。」「是呢。」那隻龜在水中划動牠的掌，在原處徘徊。 

不久，從旁邊游來另一隻龜。斯雷因微笑說：「原來是在等牠的朋友。」他轉頭看向伊奈帆，「我和伊奈帆以後一定也會像這樣一直一起的！」他伸出了尾指，等待着伊奈帆的回應。 

雖然伊奈帆很想告訴他家池塘裏那兩隻龜不是朋友而是夫婦，但估計對方肯定又會覺得他在開玩笑，所以他只是勾上了對方的尾指，許下了一直在一起的承諾。 

就像他們所約定的一樣，他們一直在一起，他們是彼此最好的朋友，好到身邊的同學也忍不住說：「太狡猾了！界塚同學一直黏着斯雷因，我們也想跟斯雷因玩啊！」 

伊奈帆向來不是個性格差勁的小孩，但年幼的他還是忍不住產生了幼稚的想法以及可笑的優越感：我是最親近斯雷因的人。 

「那不然大家一起來玩捉迷藏吧？」斯雷因提議，同學們都興高采烈地舉手贊成。迫於無奈伊奈帆也只好跟着舉手了。 

遊戲開始，當鬼的男孩開始倒數。「走吧！」斯雷因拉着伊奈帆一起走到公園角落那間玩具木屋裏。伊奈帆笑了笑，「沒關係嗎？又和我黏在一塊？」「沒事沒事，因為伊奈帆才是我最好的朋友啊。」斯雷因一邊揭開小屋一角的大箱子一邊回應伊奈帆。 

他們躲在木箱裏，昏暗的環境中，斯雷因的臉也變得模糊起來，彼此的氣息吐在對方的臉上，那時的伊奈帆有一種趁黑親吻斯雷因的衝動。但他並沒有這樣做，「斯雷因嫁給我吧。」「可我是男生。不如我娶你吧？」「別開玩笑。」伊奈帆不禁笑了一聲。 

「找到你們了！」箱子被當鬼的人打開，那人笑着對呆了的兩人說：「聊天的聲音太大了啦！」 

又有一次他們放學，斯雷因突然從口袋裏拿出了一顆糖果，「給你。」伊奈帆接過斯雷因手中被銀色包裝紙包着的糖果，問：「這是甚麼？」「橘子味軟糖，伊奈帆喜歡橘子吧？」「你怎麼知道？」斯雷因狡黠一笑，「伊奈帆的事我可是一清二楚喔！」 

「這麽了解我的只有斯雷因了，所以和我結婚吧。」「我拒絕。」斯雷因開心地笑着，「但是我一定比伊奈帆的妻子更了解伊奈帆。」 

像這樣，每次他說要斯雷因嫁他，對方都會把這當作玩笑，所以漸漸地他也就不再提起這件事了。 

現在回想起這些事，伊奈帆都覺得自己以前真是天真。但是，想讓斯雷因永遠待在他身邊的想法，自那個暮春以來便一直沒有改變。 

「斯雷因。」伊奈帆睜開雙眼，看着旁邊正在閉目養神的斯雷因。「怎麽了？」「嫁給我吧。」「哦……這是好久以前的玩笑了吧。」斯雷因的聲音裏帶着笑意。 

「我沒在開玩笑。」伊奈帆正經八百地說。斯雷因張開那雙愈發美麗的雙眼，輕輕笑說：「既然你這樣說，我就勉為其難地答應你吧。」 

「別開玩笑了。」伊奈帆笑着嘆了一口氣，再次閉上眼睛，在回廊的木地板上躺下來，也沒為這出現了無數次的對話而感到太挫敗。 

「我也沒開玩笑啊。」斯雷因起來，走到伊奈帆的身旁，緩緩地把他壓在下面，眼裏是不容置疑的認真。「你說真的？」「伊奈帆你在情感上真是好遲鈍啊。」 

「我啊，從看見你的第一眼便喜歡上你了。」伊奈帆對這個結局其實隱約有預想過，自那個暮春，他來到了自己眼前，他就有這樣的預感。


End file.
